What I want
by aneevampire
Summary: A Bella siempre le ha gustado lograr todo lo que se propone, pero esta vez ella saldra lastimada.


**_No me pertenecen los personajes solo estoy jugando con ellos_**

_En mi vida estuve equivocada muchas veces, la avaricia me llevo a hacer cosas en contra de lo que creía, de las personas a las que más quería pero sobretodo le arruine la vida a un hombre_**_._**

-Bella- Rosalie grito desde el otro lado del estacionamiento mientras de bajaba de su BMW con la ayuda de su chofer, ella tenía un problema en su pierna izquierda que no la dejaba caminar bien pero era hermosa con cabello rubio, ojos divinos y un cuerpo casi de top modelo exceptuando obviamente su pierna.

- Hola Rose- corrí para hablar con ella porque aunque le tenía envidia por tener dinero, ella era mi prima y la adoraba.

-Prima tanto tiempo sin vernos –

-Ya se Rose siento mucho lo de tu papa, tu sabes que quería mucho al tío James-

- Lo sé Bella, a mí también me duele. Pero mi padre no era buena compañía desde que sucedió el accidente, nunca se pudo quitar el sentimiento de culpa y dejar atrás la muerte de mi madre- Rose me decía mientras caminábamos hacia una banca.

- Lo siento mucho Rose pero tú sabes que Charlie te quiere como una hija aparte sabemos que tu padre siempre quiso lo mejor para ti y sabes que es verdad date cuenta de la vida rodeada de lujos que tienes mientras que yo sufro cada mes para pagar la universidad-

-Pero él nunca estuvo conmigo como lo ha hecho Charlie contigo Bella, pero cambiemos a un tema más agradable. ¿No estás feliz prima de que este en la universidad contigo?-

- Obviamente, tú sabes que eres como mi hermana y que mejor empezar nuestro segundo año universitario junto no crees-

- Si lo sé, tengo muchas cosas que contarte aunque este año ha sido muy difícil he conocido a alguien perfecto, mi príncipe azul te lo juro Bella me siento en las nubes-

- ¡Es una broma! Conseguiste novio y nunca me hablaste para decirme. En este momento me tienes que contar todo quien es, cuántos años tiene, en donde estudia, habla Rose por favor-

- Ok cálmate él se llama Emmett McCarty tiene 24 años es abogado lo conocí por Alice te acurdas de ella obviamente-

- Obviamente Alice la socialite que hace las mejores fiestas no-

-Si son hermanos, como sabes Carlisle Cullen es mi doctor entonces en el funeral de mi padre, llego con Alice y ella me dio la tarjeta de su hermano Emmett. La verdad no tenía idea de que Alice tuviera un hermano tan guapo y bueno hable con él para que me ayudara con el testamento. El me dio su mail y empezamos a conocernos. –

- En serio júralo, no lo puedo creer. Entonces ya trabaja pero tengo una duda que tiene que ver con el doctor Cullen, Rosalie - este tema me había intrigado mucho, me sentía muy feliz por rosalie porque por fin empezaría a ser una persona normal olvidándose de su problema pero yo quería conocer más sobre Emmett.

- Bueno ni yo tengo idea cada vez que yo intento hablar con él sobre ese tema se molesta y cambia inmediatamente de tema-

- Qué raro prima pero bueno el punto es que has seguido adelante con tu vida y la estas llevando lo más normal que puedes, me da mucho gusto-

- Lo sé. Oye quien es aquel tipo que no te quita la vista de encima-

-¿Cuál?

-Aquel que está jugando baseball, el que tiene un cuerpazo-

- Hablas de Jacob Black, lo tengo que admitir es muy guapo pero yo aspiro a mas-

-Bella, yo creo que te estás equivocando ve yo tengo dinero y no por eso soy feliz y mi padre tampoco lo fue-

- Crees que no lo sé pero ve a mi madre tenía todo como tú y tu padre pero se caso con Charlie y perdió todo y solo le quedo el apellido Hale mientras moría de cáncer porque no se lo detectaron a tiempo- no podía evitar que mis ojos se llenaran de lagrimas al pensar que mi madre se hubiera podido salvar si hubiéramos tenido dinero, porque aunque tío James nos ayudo cuando se lo detectaron ya fue muy tarde.

- Bella no hablemos de eso, en serio no quiero hacerte llorar. Pero bueno necesito que me ayudes creo que cometí un gran error y solamente tú lo puedes solucionar –

-¿De qué hablas Rose?

-Ok escúchame con mucho cuidado, cuando Emmett me pidió una foto mía mande una tuya-

-¡¿Qué HICISTE QUE? ¿Pero por qué?-

- Baja la voz nos están voleando a ver. Te lo voy a explicar, cuando él me la pidió entre en pánico sentí miedo de que me rechazara porque soy una lisiada, y tu eres divina y guapísima entonces pensé que esto no llegaría a mas pero se me ha salido de las manos-

- Para empezar gracias por lo de divina pero tú no eres una lisiada y también eres guapísima yo me muero por tener tus ojos, aparte yo creo que Alice le debió haber contado sobre tu problema-

- No te juro que no, cuando hablo conmigo el solo me dijo que Alice le había dicho que era una amiga que necesitaba ayuda y cuando le pregunte que si le había dicho algo mas el me dijo que no que solo le había dicho que mi nombre era Rosalie Hale-

-Bueno y que vamos hacer cuando el venga a verte, porque supongo que en algún momento te va venir a ver-

- Ese es el problema el llega mañana y te juro que no tengo el valor de ir a recibirlo cuando soy otra persona de la que él cree-

- ¿Qué? Pero qué hiciste Rose complicaste las cosas-

- Ya se pero por favor ayúdame te lo ruego. Por favor ve tu por el no podría aceptar su rechazo en público –

- Obviamente no lo va hacer sé que ellos son importantes en la sociedad pero tú también, te recuerdo quien era tu papa Rose-

-Ya se, fue uno de los inversionistas más importantes de Nueva York-

-Entonces que te preocupa Rosalie en serio piénsalo-

-Bella sé que no puedo hacerlo necesito que me ayudes en esto. ¿Vas a ir tú? Por favor -

_**Por favor comenten si es buena o mala y si debo seguir escribiendola.**_


End file.
